


Apartment Living

by Scrunchles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arachnophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected drabbles where Krem and Dorian live in apartments next to each other.  Most of them will be based on AUs taken from Tumblr.  Romance later on, but for now they're just getting under each other's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Living

A yell, a crash, glass shattering, then complete silence came from the apartment next door.

Krem was already moving at the crash, but added speed when he heard the glass shatter.  He slammed his door open and it took him three strides to the left before he was knocking.  Then, when there was no response, he simply kicked the door in.

“ _Fasta vass!”_  came from within the apartment, but Krem didn’t find signs of trouble until he turned left into the dining area.

Glass crunched beneath Krem’s boot and he looked down to see water and flowers across the floor.  When he raised his eyes, he saw long bare legs crouching upon a very new dining table.  Dusky skin stretched over perfectly toned muscles, a broad, firm chest and strong shoulders.  A towel was the only thing keeping the Tevinter man before him modest.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked, perfect brows narrowing.  A curled moustache caused Krem’s eyes to linger on his mouth, but his next demand finally ripped Krem’s attention away from little observations.  

“Get out of my apartment!”

Krem met the other man’s eyes with his own before raising a brow and crossing his arms.  "Sorry about the door, I thought you were being attacked in here.  Y’know… from the  _screaming_.“

The man huffed and shifted to get off of the table, but then thought better of it and stood on the table instead, to reaffix his towel and regain some semblance of dignity.  

Krem looked down at the floor and ducked his head a little to see if there was something terrible hidden under the table.  "There a reason you’re acting like the floor is lava?” he asked when he saw nothing.

The man seemed reluctant to answer, but after an uneasy glance over the edge of the table, he got down on his hands and knees and took a closer look at the floor.

Krem was torn between turning to leave and watching the handsome man make a fool of himself in nothing but a towel.

“There!” The man pointed at a spot on the floor.  It was barely visible against the wood, but he could see a variation in the color—barely.

Krem strode over, unsure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t a wolf spider half the size of his palm.

“Cute,” Krem commended the man before crushing it under his boot.  He twisted on the ball of his foot to make sure it was dead and then turned to the man on the table.  He winked and offered the man his hand.  "Can I help you down from there, sir?“ he teased.

The man scoffed indignantly and smacked Krem’s hand away before getting down from the table on his own.  One of his hands rested on the towel, making sure it stayed up, as he straightened regally and looked at Krem with all the haughtiness of a noble.

Krem had seen that look many times before.  "What’s an Altus doing renting an apartment in Orlais?  Just in case you didn’t know, this isn’t Val Royeaux.” He gasped comically and rested a hand on his chest.  “Did someone tell you it was? The nerve of them!”

There was an irritated flush on the silent Altus’s cheeks.  He eyed Krem critically before squaring his shoulders and offering his hand.  "Thank you for your assistance, now please leave.“

Krem smiled and accepted the handshake before turning to leave.  ” _Vitae benefaria_ ,“ he said as he passed through the door, pulling it closed behind him despite the broken latch.


End file.
